


Don’t Be Catching Feelings

by mingi_stolemyweave



Series: How To Corrupt Someone with Choi San [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Choking, Cock Piercing, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Dating, Degrading kink, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Light fisting, M/M, Mingi Gets New Clothes, Mingi is whipped, Mirror Sex, Praise Kink, San is also whipped for Mingi, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, catching feelings, degrading, slight size kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingi_stolemyweave/pseuds/mingi_stolemyweave
Summary: Are Mingi and San gonna catch feelings or will they keep the friends with benefits thing they got going on?
Relationships: Choi San/Song Mingi
Series: How To Corrupt Someone with Choi San [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816786
Comments: 18
Kudos: 155





	1. Subspace

“Is it really necessary for me to get a whole new wardrobe?” Mingi crossed his arms and looked at his best friend.

“Yes. You always look like you’re someone’s grandpa who’s about to go out for a game of golf. And you need to do something about your hair, your roots are showing.” Wooyoung rolled his eyes dramatically.

The taller boy huffed and turned back towards the rack of clothes in front of him, looking through them with disinterest. He was so not looking forward to having to endure this adventure for the rest of the day.

Four hours, a few maxed out credit cards, and a whole lot of hair dye later, Mingi’s new look was finally complete.

“I look like an e-boy and Zac Efron had a baby-“ He grumbled as he stood in front of the full length mirror in Wooyoung’s apartment.

The latter was standing behind him; taking in his brown undercut , muscle shirt, ripped jeans, and sneakers. He’d even got Mingi to pierce his ears. 

“Nah, you look great….and I’m sure that San’s going to love it.”

Mingi felt his heart flutter at the mention of his roommate’s name. It had been about a week since that night at the party and he was so embarrassed that he’d been trying to avoid talking to San, which of course is no easy feat when you’re roommates with someone. There had been MANY awkward glances the entire week.

“Are you sure…?”

“I’m positive.”

—————————

San sat on the edge of Mingi’s bed, frequently checking his watch as he waited for the younger to get back, steadily growing impatient. He had decided that he’d had enough of the silent treatment.

His head shot up at the sound of a key turning in the lock, standing up quickly as the door opened. He took a step forward but stopped, one foot in midair, when he saw Mingi’s new appearance. They met each other’s gaze and San cleared his throat, putting his foot down.

“Mingi, we need to talk. Now.” He snapped his fingers and pointed to the spot in front of him, slightly taken aback when the other obeyed immediately after shutting the door.

“Yes?” The younger boy played with his fingers as he looked at the ground.

San stepped closer and tilted Mingi’s chin up slightly so that they could look at each other, a small smile creeping onto his lips.

“You’ve been ignoring me, pup.”

He watched in awe as the use of that pet name made the brunette shiver ever so slightly. He pulled Mingi forward by the waist, their chests almost touching. At this angle, San had to crane his neck a bit more to maintain eye contact. 

He noticed his effect on the younger, making him look and act so small even though he was fairly taller. But that was all part of San’s charm, he could make anyone feel tiny and submissive when he wanted to.

“Do you care to explain why?”

When Mingi didn’t say anything, he got a small smack on the back of his thigh.

“I asked you a question, and you should know by now that you’d better answer me.”

Mingi swallowed before speaking, “I was embarrassed….I felt like I disappointed you. Like I wasn’t good enough.”

San hummed and reached up to cup the other’s cheek, rubbing his thumb along his bottom lip, “You didn’t disappoint me. You were so good….other than the few times you disobeyed me.”

The taller male let out a soft, low whine, making San smile.

“Do you want something, pup? Do you want me to show you just how good you are for me?”

“YES!” Mingi blurted out.

—————————

They now stood in front of the mirror that was placed on the back of the door, both facing the same direction with San standing behind the younger.

Mingi looked in the mirror and watched as San reached around him and started undoing his belt. 

“I love your new look, you look so damn sexy.” He whispered, standing on his tiptoes to plant soft kisses on the other’s shoulder.

The brunette couldn’t help but shiver at his words, mumbling a soft ‘thank you’.

Soon San was pulling his pants down and helping him step out of them. His hands were quickly back on Mingi’s body, slipping beneath his shirt and trailing up his chest. 

Mingi watched as the older smirked behind him right before he felt his nipples being tweaked harshly. A groan was ripped from his throat and San chuckled as he started rubbing the sensitive nubs, making sure to tease them.

“San- please stop teasing me.” He let out a soft sigh, his hands coming up to grip the older male’s wrists.

San tweaked them one last time before sliding the other’s shirt over his head, leaving him in just his underwear.

“Fine, but you’re going to have to finger yourself.” He hummed, swiping a bottle of lube off of his desk before tossing it.

Mingi fumbled to catch it, “But-“

The dark haired boy quirked an eyebrow, as if daring Mingi to continue.

“Nev-Nevermind, I’ll do it.” He mumbled before lowering himself to the floor. He could do this, he’d done it to San and San had done it to him, what’s so different about that. 

Mingi pulled his legs up underneath him after he discarded his boxers, popping the cap off of the lube bottle. He looked over to see a shirtless San sitting in a chair, watching him intently.

The brunette swallowed down the lump in his throat before pouring lube onto his fingers. He took a few deep breaths and looked at the mirror as he reached his arm back, sliding a slick finger down until it pressed against his hole. Mingi bit his bottom lip, muffling a whimper as he pushed his finger past the tight muscles of his rim, body shivering once it was finally all the way in. He knew he had to be quiet if they didn’t want to get caught since it was a weekday.

“Go on, pup.” San said from his place on the chair.

“Ok-Okay-“ His voice was shaky as he started to pump his finger in and out, slowly finding a smooth rhythm.

“Add another one.”

Mingi pushed in his middle finger, body shaking slightly as it adjusted to the feeling. Once he was ready, he started to bounce on his fingers as he scissored himself open.

A low chuckle left his roommate. “Look at the dumb baby, fucking himself on his fingers just because he was told to.”

The boy on the floor moaned quietly at his words, having taken a liking to being both degraded and praised. He added a third finger and bounced faster, his cock now hard and aching to be touched.

“Stop and take your fingers out.”

Mingi grumbled quietly but did as he was told, wiping his hand on his thigh before looking up as San stepped in front of him, now eye level with the elder’s crotch.

“Do you want to help me finish undressing?” 

San chuckled as he watched the tall male in front of him nod vigorously in response.

“Alright, go ahead.”

Mingi leaned forward and held onto San’s thighs for support as he started to rub his face against his clothed bulge, a content sigh leaving him. After a few moments, he slid his hands up and started undoing his roommate’s pants, making a show of sliding them down slowly.

This earned him a tug on his hair, making him whine loudly, hurrying to undress San.

“Remember, pup, only I get to tease you.”

Mingi felt like reality was slipping away from him and he couldn’t explain why. Was he going to faint? Maybe black out? Did he care if he did either of those? Nope.

San picked up the lube bottle and used its contents to slick up his dick, gently thumbing over his cock piercing. “Stand up for me, baby.”

The younger scrambled to his feet, wrapping his arms around his torso as he watched San, lips slightly parted.

The dark haired male smiled and went behind Mingi, trailing a hand up and down his thigh before resting it on his hip.

“Bend over some and keep looking at the mirror. I want you to see how pretty you are.”

“Yes, sir.” Mingi said breathlessly, bending over for the older.

The taller boy looked around frantically, wanting something to hold on to for when San pushed in. But it was too late for him because at that moment, he was filled up from behind in one swift thrust. And that was it, he’d completely slipped into a different headspace.

San groaned quietly as the other clenched around him tightly. He looked in the mirror and could tell just by the look in Mingi’s eyes that he was completely gone. He held him steady as he reached up and entangled his fingers in the male’s brown hair, giving it a harsh tug.

Mingi’s head was jerked back, making it so that he was now looking at the ceiling, “Ah-“

“Be quiet, pup. You don’t want to get in trouble, do you?”

“N-No, sir, no, daddy.” 

San’s breath hitched at the use of the new name. He smirked a little and thrusted his hips up, making Mingi’s body jolt forward. He let go of his brown hair and held his chin in place so that he’d look at the mirror as he started his slow thrusts.

Mingi was trembling as he watched their reflection in the mirror, his mouth open in silent moans as San gradually picked up his speed.

San’s dark hair was starting to plaster to his forehead with sweat, his honey gold skin glistening under the light of their lamps. He licked his lips and leaned forward to kiss Mingi’s back.

The action pushed San into him deeper and he couldn’t help the moan that was ripped from his throat. His head dropped forward for a moment before the older’s hand was around his neck, lifting his head back up.

“I told you to watch.” He growled lowly, fingers pressing into the sides of Mingi’s neck.

The younger boy gasped softly as his breathing became slightly laboured from the pressure on his neck. He whimpered and looked at the mirror, watching as his body lurched forward with each thrust, the way San held him up as if he were fragile, and something else that caught Mingi by surprise.

San had shifted the angle of his hips so that each time he thrusted, a little bulge would show up on Mingi’s lower abdomen.

By now, Mingi felt as if he were having an out of body experience. His bucked forward as the world around him was beginning to fade to black, eyes rolling back when one particular thrust hit right into that sensitive bundle of nerves. He let out a choked sob as San’s hand tightened around his neck.

The dark haired boy felt his cock start to twitch as he continued thrusting hard into Mingi’s prostate, watching the latter slowly start to come apart in the reflection of the mirror. When he felt him clench around him tightly, he knew that Mingi wasn’t going to last much longer.

San reached around and gripped the other’s cock, snapping his wrist and pumping to the pace of his thrusts. After a few seconds, Mingi’s body jerked as he came on his stomach and San’s hand, the older boy releasing his seed at the same time.

After his orgasm, the taller boy’s knees buckled, making both men fall to the ground. The older male pulled out with a lewd squelching sound, watching as his cum oozed out of Mingi’s fluttering hole.

He smiled proudly to himself before he turned his attention to Mingi, who had passed out after he came. San sighed and picked him up bridal style, not so gracefully carrying him to the closest bed, which happened to be his own.

San laid him down gently, covering him with a blanket. “I’ll be right back.” He whispered to the unconscious boy before he dressed himself and slipped out of the room.

A few minutes later, he came back with a bowl of warm water and a washcloth, sitting down on the edge of Mingi’s bed. He hummed and uncovered him before he dipped the washcloth in the water, wringing it out. San started to give the younger a sponge bath, smiling a little when he started to stir in his unconscious state.

—————————

“San!?” 

The older boy was quickly at Mingi’s side. “What’s wrong?”

“What happened…? I can’t remember anything. Did we have sex?”

San’s heart fluttered at the innocent expression on the brunette’s face. “Yes we did. You probably don’t remember anything because you were in subspace.”

The younger chewed on his bottom lip as he looked around the room, eyes locking on the digital clock.

“How long have I been out of it?” His eyes widened when he looked back at San.

“Hm, well you passed out after coming. I’d say you’ve been gone for,” He paused to look at the clock, “almost two hours now.”

“What!?” Mingi started to get a little nervous.

Sensing this, San scooter closer to him and pulled him to his chest. “Hey, it’s okay. Nothing bad happened. You did so good, you made me really happy. You were such a good little pup.” He cooed as he stroked Mingi’s hair.

Mingi felt instant comfort and allowed himself to melt into his roommate’s touch. He buried his face in San’s chest, gripping tightly on his shirt. His mind raced and he tried to slow his thoughts, wanting to enjoy this moment.

“Hey, Mingi, do you want to go to the movies with me tomorrow night?” San asked quietly, “It’s not like a date-“ He quickly added.

For some reason, he felt his heart drop when San added the last part. “Sure, sounds fun.”

San was glad that the other wasn’t looking at him because he knew his face was bright red and he only hoped that Mingi couldn’t hear how fast his heart was beating.


	2. This Is Totally Not A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingi and San go on a ‘totally not a date’ date

Mingi woke up to his phone buzzing. He felt around on the bed, finding it under his pillow, and answered it.

“Hello?” His voice was still thick with sleep, his eyes closed as he rubbed his cheek against whatever his head was laying on.

“Mingi, it’s me, Wooyoung. Do you want to do something today?”

“Mm, not really. I just want to sleep…”

A high pitched laugh came from the other end, “Did he do you last night? Ha! I told you that he’d love your new look.”

Mingi huffed and hung up on Wooyoung, snuggling into the softness underneath him. After a few moments, he furrowed his brows as he felt around, sitting up quickly when he realized what, or rather who, he was laying on.

The brunette shot up and looked down to see that he’d been laying on a half naked San, who was still sleeping hard. Mingi chewed his lip and looked away, the tips of his ears bright red.

After a few moments, he carefully lowered his head back down onto San’s chest, yawning softly before he closed his eyes, getting ready to go back to sleep.

He was just drifting off again when San started to wake up, body shifting underneath him as he stretched. Mingi stayed quiet and still until he felt the older male’s hand in his hair, making him melt, until San tugged harshly at his hair, that is.

“Ah-“

They met each other’s eyes and Mingi’s face turned a deep shade of pink.

“Sorry, I just wanted to tease you.” The shorter said.

Mingi pouted softly and sat up, wincing slightly when he lifted himself off of the bed. San was soon by his side, grabbing his arm and leading him to their shared closet.

“Was I too rough with you last night?” San asked softly.

The taller boy shook his head and pulled away from him to get a change of clothes.

San watched him go with a small smile on his face before he rolled over to see what time it was, slightly surprised to see that it was almost noon time. He quickly rolled out of the bed to get changed as well.

“Mingi, do you want to have lunch in the park before we go to the movie theater? I promise it’s not a date.” He added quickly.

“Sure...and you don’t need to keep saying that it’s not a date, I got the message.” Mingi giggled after pulling his shirt over his head, the muscles in his arms flexing.

The older boy licked his lips as he observed him, quickly coming to his senses and getting dressed, “We can get subs or something to eat and bring it to the park.”

The brunette nodded and finished buckling his pants. He then bent down and rummaged through the bottom of the closet before producing a beach blanket. “We can use this to sit on.”

San hummed in response as he put his socks on.

———————

“So why did you want to hang out with me all of a sudden?” Mingi asked softly as he walked beside San, carrying their food and the blanket while the other carried their drinks.

The roommates usually only hung out if they were having sex or were with a group of friends.

“Ah, well, we’ve been roommates for a while now and I don’t really know a lot about you personally.”

Mingi nodded slightly as he stopped walking, looking for a good area to lay the blanket down and eat.

“Over there-“ The older pointed to a nice, shady spot under three trees.

The two made their way over and Mingi laid the blanket out in the space, setting the bag of food in the middle before he lowered himself down to sit. San sat across from him and set down the drinks, smiling cheekily.

The dark haired boy pulled the subs out of the bag and handed Mingi his, along with his chips, the latter mumbling a small ‘thank you’.

They ate quietly at first, listening to the birds chirping, the wind rustling the leaves as it blew through the trees, and the sound coming from other people. The taller boy finished first and laid back on the blanket, closing his eyes as he felt that warmness of the sun on his face from the rays that shone through the spaces between the leaves.

After the other had finished, they began talking about random things, slowly learning more about each other. The whole time, San couldn’t take his eyes off of his roommate, resisting the urge to reach out and run his fingertips along Mingi’s plump bottom lip.

The brunette propped himself up on his elbow and finally met the older’s eyes. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” He asked, wondering why San looked like he was about to kiss him.

And he was in fact about to kiss him as he scooted closer to Mingi, who looked confused, not really knowing what was about to happen. 

Once San was close enough, he placed a hand on the younger’s cheek, caressing the smooth skin with his thumb. He heard Mingi’s breath hitch as he moved his face closer, soon connecting their lips.

Mingi’s mind raced with about a million questions. The two had never kissed each other unless San was horny and wanted to use him as his sex doll, or during aftercare. So he didn’t know how to react at first until San started to gently move his lips.

The younger’s eyelids fluttered shut as he started to reciprocate the action. This kiss was different from all of their other ones. This one was gentle and full of emotion instead of their usual rough and lustful ones.

Mingi didn’t even notice that he was crying until the kiss turned salty. He pulled away to find that it wasn’t him who was crying, it was San. He looked absolutely beautiful as tears spilled over his bottom lids, slowly rolling down his perfect face.

“Why are you crying, hyung?” The younger male asked in a soft tone, instinctively taking San’s hands in his own.

He sniffled and wiped his nose with a napkin before speaking, his voice cracking slightly, “It’s just- I started messing with you because you were this innocent church boy, well, you still kinda are, but I just wanted to ruin you and have my fun with you then drop you next semester when I move off campus. I didn’t think that I would catch feelings for you.”

Mingi’s heart hurt a little when he heard that San had planned on just messing with him, then leaving him. But the pain eased a bit when he was told that the other had caught feelings because in all honesty, Mingi had been whipped the moment he saw him. It was because of San that he learned why he always felt uncomfortable with girls.

“I’m sorry for telling you this so suddenly but...I just had to say it to confirm my feelings, and I know now that,” He grabbed the brunette’s hands tighter, “well, that I do like you.”

“San…” The other boy let out in a choked sob as he threw his arms around him, crying silently into his neck.

“Don’t cry, angel.” 

San lifted the other’s head up by his chin and locked lips with him. This kiss was just as sweet as the first one, both being gentle and pouring their feelings into it. They pulled away at the same time and smiled.

“Can I say that we’re on a date now?”

Mingi laughed and nodded before San reached out and wiped his tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

“Are you ready to go to the movie theater now?”

“Mhm.” The younger boy smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

———————

The two threw away their trash and folded up the blanket before starting to walk out of the park and to San’s car. 

Mingi almost jerked away in surprise when the older male held his hand, being as same sex relationships were still considered as taboo in Korea. He looked around secretly but didn’t let go of San’s hand, a blush spreading on his face.

They got in the car and Mingi settled in the seat, his body folding in on itself, making himself look small despite his size. He was still trying to comprehend what had just happened and didn’t notice that San was waiting for him to buckle up, so when the older reached across him to do it for him, he jumped.

“What’s wrong?” San asked, freezing in his movements.

“No, nothing’s wrong. I had just spaced out.” Mingi laughed, smiling widely.

San nodded and finished buckling the other’s seatbelt before he put the car in gear, driving off to the movie theater.

———————

They settled into their seats with a bucket of popcorn and a soda for them to share. It was some new action movie that had just come out, which was rated R. This would be Mingi’s first time watching anything that wasn’t PG-13.

The younger was quickly immersed in the plot line, finding it fascinating. 

San looked over at him and mumbled, “Cute.” 

———————

Once the movie had ended, they walked out, both hissing at the sudden brightness that came from exiting the dark theater room. Luckily it didn’t take long for their eyes to adjust.

San took out his phone to check the time.

“It’s almost four, are you hungry? Or is there anywhere else you want to go?”

Mingi shook his head in response, “No, I just want to go back to the dorm and….” He trailed off.

“And what?”

“Cuddle.” He said in a small voice, the tips of his ears red with embarrassment.

San smiled and his dimples showed. Oh, how Mingi wished it was possible to be able to swim in those dimples, because he honestly would if he could. The older male led him to the car and they got in.

They didn’t say anything to each other on the ride back, but the silence wasn’t awkward. Mingi just looked out the window and watched the world pass by as San held his hand.

———————

Mingi unlocked the door to their room and kicked his shoes off, putting them neatly in the closet, along with the blanket, before he started shimmying out of his pants, wanting to wear something more comfortable.

“Woah, there! Are we getting naked already?” San asked with a teasing smirk when he came up beside the other boy.

The taller glared at him as he threw his jeans into his laundry basket. “No, I’m not doing that- I just wanted to be comfortable.”

“I know, I know. I’m just teasing you, princess.”

Mingi stopped glaring once the pet name left the other’s mouth, making him flustered beyond belief.

“Aww, does calling you princess make you shy? What if I called you little prince?”

“I like princess better-“ Mingi said in a rush, making the other smirk.

“Maybe I’ll have to get a few things for my princess to wear on special occasions.”

Mingi whined at his words.

“Okay, I’ll stop teasing you.” 

San chuckled before he too took his pants off, his shirt following. He could feel the younger’s eyes on him as he did so, making him smile to himself. He grabbed a pair of black sweatpants and put them on. He then walked away to do something, leaving Mingi to finish what he was doing.

The taller boy had just finished putting on a baggy shirt and sweatpants when he heard the sound of something sliding across the carpeted floor. He turned around to see that San had pushed their beds together in the middle of the room after moving the night stands, which he was now putting on the outer side of each bed.

“Why did you do that?” Mingi asked, pushing his hair off of his forehead.

“Well, this way we can sleep next to each other.”

“Oh-“ He said softly, trying to keep his eyes from trailing up the dragon tattoo on San’s side.

“Do you want to stare or do you want to cuddle?” San asked cheekily.

Mingi blushed and quickly crawled into his bed, hiding himself under the blankets, making the other male laugh. He heard San get into his own bed and then felt arms wrapping around his waist, pulling them closer to each other.

The brunette peeked out from his covers and met San’s sparkling brown eyes, making him gasp softly. Their faces were so close that he could see each beautiful little detail of the older’s face, as could San with his own.

“Move off campus with me.” San said suddenly.

“Huh?”

“I want you to live with me in the condo my parents got for me. I don’t want you living with another guy after I move out. Plus if we aren’t in the dorm anymore...you could be as loud as you want.” San’s hand trailed up Mingi’s thigh as he spoke, causing him to shiver.

“Are you sure th-that would be okay? Plus your parents b-bought it for you.” He stuttered a few times because of the hand on his thigh.

“Yes, they wouldn’t care, as long as it’s okay with your parents.”

Mingi looked down, “The only way my mom would ever let me do that is if she met you first.”

San hummed, “What if I go home with you for the first week of our break between semesters? My parents are out of town the first week I get off anyway so...I’d just be home alone.”

“That would be fine!” Mingi said, a little too enthusiastically.

The older laughed and pulled him even closer so that their lips touched. 

The kiss started out like the two they had shared in the park but it gradually escalated into a more passionate one. San tugged at the younger’s bottom lip, making him open his mouth to let him in. The dark haired boy let his tongue glide along every surface of Mingi’s mouth that his tongue could reach, basking in the wonderful taste the other had. 

Mingi’s hands found their way to the older’s dark hair and entangled his fingers in the soft locks. 

San was starting to pull Mingi’s shorts down when there was a knock on the door, interrupting them. They both froze and looked at each other, staying silent.

“San? Are you in there? Answer your phone.” Yunho’s voice came from the other side of the door.

The roommates relaxed a little and San got up to open the door. Once he had, Yunho looked at him and then Mingi, taking in their messy hair and lips swollen from kissing.

“Hmm, can I join too?” The oldest asked with a smirk, leaning against the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. I’m taking requests for what you want to see happen next in the series.


	3. Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s yunsangi having a threesome. I know you’ve been waiting for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would you guys like to happen next?

The two younger males’ eyes both widened in shock.

“Huh?” San looked up at Yunho.

“I asked if I could join you guys. There isn’t really anyone in the dorms right now. And the dorm manager just left so he won’t be back for a couple hours.”

“Hm, I guess if Mingi’s fine with it then we can.” He said before turning to the boy on the bed, “Princess, are you okay with Yunho joining us? You can consider it as the next step to ruining your innocence.”

Yunho chuckled at Mingi’s pet name and he blushed furiously, “O-Okay...he can join.”

And with that, Yunho entered their room and took his shoes off, San locking the door before walking to the bed, motioning for the oldest to join. Yunho sat down at the foot of Mingi’s bed, an easygoing smile on his face.

“H-How does this work? How am I go-going to have sex with both of you?” Mingi asked shyly, playing with his fingers.

“You’ll figure it out as it happens, but for now, do you remember your safe word?” San traced his finger up the inside of his roommate’s thigh.

“Mhm, red.” 

San smiled and nodded to the older boy, a silent way of giving him permission to touch his lover.

Yunho moved closer until he could connect his lips with the soft skin of the brunette’s neck, sucking lightly at first before getting rougher. San started to palm Mingi’s half hardened cock through his shorts and kissed the other side of his neck.

The youngest let out a small whine, feeling slightly overwhelmed by having two sets of hands and lips on his body. He jerked underneath the two males when they both bit into his neck, making them pull away from him. He whined again at the loss of contact.

“Shh, stop whining like a dumb baby.” San said in a soft voice which didn’t match his words.

But those words went straight to Mingi’s dick, making him fully hard. His shorts tented in the front and Yunho watched in amusement at how turned on the youngest had gotten from being talked to like that.

San ordered Mingi to get undressed, making him the only one who was completely naked. His cock was hard against his abdomen, the tip an angry red. He looked between the two older boy’s with a pleading look, watching as they whispered to each other.

Yunho turned his body towards the dark haired boy and pulled him into a rough, sloppy kiss. He smirked as he heard whines coming from Mingi, who was sitting there watching them. San moaned softly as the older sucked on his tongue.

Mingi could tell just by observing that the two of them had hooked up before. This made him slightly worried about losing San but that thought was quickly pushed to the edge of his clouded mind, subspace already starting to take over him.

The two pulled away from the kiss and looked at him, San smiling fondly when he saw the look in his eyes, able to tell that he was slipping. He stood up from the bed to strip, throwing his clothes haphazardly to the floor as Yunho did the same.

The brunette watched them as they stroked their cocks to full mast before getting on the bed. His mouth watered a little as his eyes went back and forth between them.

“Do you want something in your mouth?” Yunho asked, obviously seeing the longing look on his face.

Mingi nodded quickly and looked at San for permission, getting down on the floor once he got it. He looked up at Yunho as he positioned himself between his legs, not breaking eye contact as he licked a stripe along the sensitive vein on the underside of the oldest’s cock.

The blonde groaned and threaded his fingers in Mingi’s hair.

Satisfied with the reaction, he suckled on the tip, rubbing his tongue along the slit before he took more in. He gagged, not even getting half of it in his mouth, drooling pooling at the corners of his lips as it threatened to spill out. Mingi relaxed his throat and continued, sucking messily.

He was so busy with the task in front of him that he didn’t even notice that San had sat down behind him. That is until he felt a lubed finger pressing up against his hole, threatening to breach him. Mingi shifted a little so that San’s job would be easier as he sucked harder on Yunho.

San pushed his index finger into the younger male with some resistance, making him grunt as Mingi tightened around the digit. He started thrusting his finger, one soon becoming two, and so on until he had four fingers inside of Mingi.

Yunho looked down at the boy crying in pleasure, his mouth full of cock. It was such a beautiful sight. He bit his lip and pulled Mingi off of him, not wanting to waste his cum in his mouth.

Mingi gasped for air before letting out a whiny moan, San’s fingers hitting his prostate, making him come. He felt embarrassed as he met Yunho’s eyes, the older boy watching as he came. He let out a sigh as he felt San’s fingers leave him, making him feel empty.

The dark haired boy swiped cum off of Mingi’s chest and pressed his fingers to the youngest’s lips. “If you eat your cum, Yunho and I will do whatever you want us to do.”

“Okay, sir.” The brunette said softly, taking San’s fingers in his mouth, sucking them clean. It felt weird to be tasting his own cum but he liked it nonetheless.

“What an obedient little princess~” His roommate cooed, pulling his fingers from his mouth.

“What do you want us to do with you, pup?” Yunho asked.

Mingi’s chocolate brown eyes lit up and he mewled softly. He had fallen deep into his subspace at this point, that part of his mind the one in charge now.

“I want you to both to have sex with me. At the same time.” He said confidently, trusting the other two to take care of him.

The older males looked at each other with shocked expressions before turning back to Mingi.

“Are you sure you will be able to handle it?” Yunho asked.

“No but- but I’ll say my safe word if I need to.” He whined.

San nodded and helped Mingi up onto the bed, making him lay with his ass up in the air.

Mingi grabbed his pillow and buried his face in it as he waited, trying to keep his muscles relaxed. He could hear the uncapping of a bottle of lube, listening to the squelching sounds as the other’s lubed up their cocks. A few moments later he felt the tip of San’s dick against his hole, being able to tell from the piercing.

San held the younger’s hips as he slowly pushed himself into Mingi, not getting too much resistance since he’d stretched him first. They both groaned once San had bottomed out. He gave him a minute or two to adjust before he started moving his hips in a circular motion, stretching the brunette’s hole even more.

The blonde watched as San’s dick was swallowed by Mingi’s hole. “Hm, he seems to take it really well.”

“Princess, are you ready for more?” San hummed.

Mingi let out a muffled ‘yes’ and gripped the pillow tighter, knowing he’d need to quiet his screams. He felt a pair of hands spreading his cheeks and another cock pressing against his already full hole. He heard Yunho count down from three before he pushed in. And it was definitely a good thing that Mingi had that pillow because he screamed into it, in pain from the stretch.

The older male’s cooed and caressed his body, trying to calm him down as he sobbed into his pillow, his whole body shaking.

“What’s your color, baby? Do you need one of us to pull out?” San asked after two minutes, seeing as the younger’s sobs had quieted.

“Green- please don’t pull out!” Mingi moaned in response.

After waiting a few more minutes, they started thrusting into Mingi, alternating their movements. When Yunho pulled back, San would snap his hips forward and the other would do the same thing, all three of them moaning.

The youngest bit into his pillow, body feeling overwhelmed. They had just started but he already felt like he was going to blow his load for the second time. Mingi felt so full and he loved it. He threw his head back and moaned both of their names when one of them hit his prostate dead on.

San reached around and pressed his thumb against the slit of Mingi’s head which was slick with precum, “Try to hold it back, pup.”

Mingi just whined loudly and buried his face into the pillow again, moving his hips back against the older males. A few minutes later, he felt their hips start to stutter, making him sigh in relief to know that they were close too.

The feeling of Mingi’s heat and the way their cocks dragged against each other inside him was all too much for them. San took his hand away from the younger’s cock and they all came seconds apart, Mingi’s body writhing and shaking violently as he toppled over the edge, hole clamping down around their lengths.

“Holy shit-“ Yunho muttered.

“Fuck, Mingi-“ San hissed.

The brunette let out broken moans, feeling their hot cum inside of him as they milked his orgasm. They slowly came to a stop and pulled out of him, one at a time. Mingi finally collapsed to the bed, his whole body spent, whining when he felt a hand against his gaping hole.

“San- look at how loose he is…” Yunho breathed out.

And that’s when Mingi felt Yunho’s entire hand slip inside of him, making him cry out from sensitivity.

“Shit..” San watched the older’s fist enter the younger male, his hole swallowing him up to his wrist.

When Yunho pulled his hand back out, it was dripping with cum. He held his hand out to San who looked confused at first before finally understanding. He smiled slightly as the dark haired boy started licking the cum off of his hand, stopping once it was clean. They then turned back to Mingi.

“Are you okay, baby?” San asked softly, helping him flip over onto his back.

“Mm ‘kay.” He whispered, looking completely fucked out as he met San’s eyes.

“Let’s get him cleaned up.” Yunho hummed, picking up a container of wipes that he’d spotted on one of the desks.

The older male’s cleaned Mingi up, gently wiping the semen from his abused hole before helping him into a clean change of clothes, making sure he was comfortable.

After everything was clean, all three of them got under the covers. Mingi lay between them with San spooning him from behind and Yunho in front of him.

“Thank you.” The youngest murmured before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was pretty much just smut filled. There will be more fluff in the next chapter but of course there will be smut. And don’t worry, Yunho/Mingi/San will come soon, I promise.


End file.
